The problem with conventional solid lipsticks which claim to moisturize the lips is that only small amounts of water may be incorporated therein which tends to evaporate very quickly yielding little, to no, moisturizing effect. The addition of too much water typically results in poor stick structure and payoff. Moreover, these types of conventional solid moisturizing lipsticks require the use of surfactants in order to form the emulsion. Finally, in order to make a solid lipstick product which possesses transfer resistance properties, silicone resins are employed in order to achieve this property and the presence of water for moisturization is non-existent.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lip composition, preferably in stick form, containing a significant amount of water, in a stable and/or transfer-resistant emulsion, wherein the composition does not require a silicone resin or a surfactant/emulsifier, imparts a high degree of shine, hydrates the lips and/or moisturizes the lips.